


Putting It My Way, But Nicely

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Not!Fic, Oral Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin kisses Arthur, no two ways about it, though Arthur will go on to claim that he kissed Merlin.  But he didn't.  Not at all.  He just stood there, that smug little smirk of his in place, while Merlin seethed, hands balled into fists, muttering under his breath because Arthur was so damn insufferable.  Then Arthur cocked an eyebrow, as if to say <i>well, get on with it</i> and Merlin just... surged forward, those hands of his coming up to bunch in the fabric of Arthur's tunic as his tongue flicked out to lick Arthur's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting It My Way, But Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: For the sexual headcanons: Merlin/Arthur.
> 
> (Totally not beta-ed at all. Feel free to point out errors. :D)

**What was their first kiss like:** Merlin kisses Arthur, no two ways about it, though Arthur will go on to claim that he kissed Merlin. But he didn't. Not at all. He just stood there, that smug little smirk of his in place, while Merlin seethed, hands balled into fists, muttering under his breath because Arthur was so damn insufferable. Then Arthur cocked an eyebrow, as if to say _well, get on with it_ and Merlin just... surged forward, those hands of his coming up to bunch in the fabric of Arthur's tunic as his tongue flicked out to lick Arthur's lips.

 **Where were they their first time having sex:** It's in Arthur's great, giant bed and it's awkward. As hell. Arthur's blustering and pompous to make up for the fact that he has no idea what he's doing and Merlin is blushing a bit and stammering because, he _does_ know what he's doing, sorta. I mean, he's done it before, once, maybe, in the dark, with one of the stable boys who laughed as they fumbled together, so different from Arthur who looks like he's swallowed a lemon and is biting out _Mer_ lins as he tries to figure out what goes where. But it all goes right, eventually. After Merlin jostles Arthur's shoulder, causing the other man to spill half the bottle of oil in between Merlin's legs. But, no harm there. A lot of slick never hurt anyone. And they do laugh, in the end, at the way the bed is just not fit for humans after their done with it. 

**Who’s louder:** Merlin. He is shameless, _shameless_ , his cries loud enough to wake the castle, so Arthur claims. But Merlin doesn't care, wouldn't care if he woke the whole damn town he says around moans. Because it feels too good to be quite, Arthur's too good, pushing deep inside of him. He has to gasp and whimper and moan. "But do you have to scream?" Arthur says, arm tossed over his eyes after having fended up the guards who had come running, convinced their King was being murdered in his sleep.

 **Who wakes up first:** Arthur. He's the sort, isn't he? The obnoxiously perky, morning sort who pretends to want to lay about in bed, but really just wants to boss Merlin about. "Move this there, Merlin," he says. And "bring that here, Merlin." Until Merlin's fair vibrating with indignation and Arthur is biting his lips to keep from laughing. "I'll so you were to put it," Merlin mutters, yanking back the covers and crawling on top of the great guffawing git.  
Favorite form of foreplay: Is name calling a form of foreplay? Merlin thinks not, but Arthur... well. There's been more occasions than he can count that started out with a "clotpole" and ended in orgasms. So Merlin can think not all he wants, but Arthur -- and the rest of the castle's inhabitants-- know that Merlin thinks wrong.

 **Who performs/receives oral more often:** Arthur is borderline obsessed with sucking Merlin off. He takes a personal pride in it. He can make Merlin come in under five minutes or draw it out for over an hour, depending on his mood. Merlin, god _Merlin_ , just lays back and takes what's given to him, a hand slapped over his mouth to muffle his shouts. It doesn't do to upset the castle guards, after all.

 **Who tries new things more often:** Merlin's the more adventurous of the two. Mainly because Arthur hates being wrong. "And what's wrong with what we always do, anyway?" he wants to know, squinting at the rope that dangles innocently from Merlin's hand. "Nothing," Merlin insists with a roll of his eyes, "just thought... you know. Something new might be fun." And it is. Even when it's messy or awkward or just plain weird, it's always fun.

 **If they had to choose a third+ person to include who would they include:** Gwaine. But the less said about that the better. ("I'm not jealous, _Mer_ lin." "Oh, so you didn't have a problem when I--" "Shut up about it already, you're putting me off my lunch." "Not jealous. Uh huh.")


End file.
